Chris Sharpe
Chris Sharpe is a fictional character on the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, making his first appearance in the third season. He was portrayed by Daniel Morrison. Character History Background Not much is known about Chris' backstory and early life. He aspires to be a DJ, like his cousin Jacob. He also had a girlfriend named Melanda before he dated Emma. Season 3 Chris began attending Degrassi when he was in grade 9. He was in Ms. Hatzilakos's home room, along with Emma. Not long after she had broken up with Sean, Emma began flirting with Chris. However, she didn't know about his girlfriend Melanda. Eventually, Chris dumped Melanda and asked Emma out on a date. Emma accepted his offer, but she was not over Sean. She was jealous of his girlfriend Amy, and she suspected that Sean (along with Amy, Jay and Alex) of being the culprits behind Snake's missing laptop. Chris got frustrated with Emma's spiteful, bitter attempts to sabotage Sean leading him to believe that she's not over him. Later on, Emma apologizes to Chris and they dated for the remaining half of season 3. They broke up for an unexplained reason during the summer in between seasons 3 and 4. Season 4 In the beginning of Season 4, Chris and Emma toy with the idea of getting back together. Chris seemed more enthusiastic about the idea than Emma was. However, as Liberty developed a crush on Chris, Emma's jealousy led her to try and win Chris back, but only so he wouldn't be seen with Liberty. At the end, Chris seemingly decided that he didn't want either one of the girls and it ultimately led to Liberty ending her friendship with Emma (but of course, they reconciled eventually). After that, Chris's appearance on the show greatly decreased with him having one or two lines as a background character and not being involved in any more major story lines. He was briefly seen in the episode, Mercy Street, where the majority of Degrassi students were either shunning or bullying Rick Murray. Presumably aware of his violent history, Chris sternly told Rick to find somewhere else to sit when he tried to sit at his table. Chris's last appearance on the show was in the episode, Modern Love, where he makes fun of Emma for having oral sex with Jay and contracting an STD. It is unknown what happened to him, as like many others on Degrassi, his character seemed to fade away. Trivia *Like Kendra and Nadia, Chris was in the title sequence for Seasons 3-5 but wasn't credited, and only appeared in Seasons 3 through 4. Quotes *"It's your boy, C- Dog, in the house." *"Kiss sweet bacon?" *"Unlike my man Slim Shady over there, I actually read the book." *"Go sit somewhere else, punk." (to Rick) Relationships *Melanda **Start Up: Prior to' Against All Odds' (309) **Break Up: [[Against All Odds|'Against All Odds']] (309) ***Reason: After constant fighting, Chris dumps her. *Emma Nelson **Start Up: [[This Charming Man|'This Charming Man']] (313) **Broke Up: Few weeks before [[Ghost In The Machine (1)|'Ghost in the Machine (1)']] (401) ***Reason: Unexplained Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Breakups Category:Musician Category:Friendships Category:Characters